Can't Fight the Moonlight!
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday! But his secret crush, Aurora Iduna, is pissed off at him, and with good reason. Will Sasuke get the present he wants? Or is he still gonna be waiting? SasukeXOC


**It's July Twenty-Third!!! and tha means it's Sasuke's birthday!!! This is a oneshot I wrote last year for a friend who acts like Sasuke a lot and I never published it. the girl, Aurora, is an OC character of mine from my old publishing website, Quizilla. I might cancel it there and put on here. I have twenty-nine chapters already written on the computer, and god knows how many more in my notebooks. Anyway, if you like this birthday fic, I may write more later if you request. just give me the date and character!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. they belong to their respective owners. I just rented them for this fic.... ;)**

* * *

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Sasuke's Birthday=One-Shot

Sasuke x Aurora

~~~ = Aurora's P.O.V. *** = Sasuke's P.O.V. ^^^ =Universal

I rolled over and looked at my clock. 6:00._ Might as well get up. I'll have to deal with Sasuke sooner or later._

Sasuke and I had had an argument the night before over the reason why our last mission had nearly been a failure. Sasuke, being the jackass he is, blamed me because I had asked if he was okay after he had the wind knocked out of him.

Now I looked at the calendar. July 23.

I groaned as I realized that I was going to hate the day. The worst day for me and Sasuke to be really pissed off at each other, because he would vent on me. But hey, I hate him so it would give me a good reason to hit him.

His **birthday**.

I pulled on my clothes and decided I'd sneak out early and try to stay as far away from the compound as possible until the day was done. That way, Sasuke and I wouldn't have to cross paths... Or so I thought.

* * *

_Under a lover's sky,_

_I'm gonna be with you,_

_And no one's gonna be around._

************************************************************************

I rolled over and glanced at my clock. 6:10. _Might as well get up. I'll have to talk with Aurora sooner or later._

Aurora and I had had an argument the night before over the reason why our last mission had nearly been a failure. I, being the jackass I am, blamed her because she had asked if I was okay after I had the wind knocked out of me.

Then I glanced at the calendar. July 23.

I groaned as I realized this was going to be the worst day of my life. All my fangirls would be trying to get my attention, and Aurora, the girl I loved secretly, was pissed off at me.

My **birthday**.

I pulled on my clothes and decided since it was so early to go out and buy her a "I'm sorry" present. Then, when she was done avoiding me, I would give it to her and say I was sorry. Hopefully...

* * *

_If you think that you won't fall,_

_Well, just wait until,_

_Til the sun goes down!_

I was standing outside the Ramen Shop staring into space wondering what I should do with the day, when I saw Sasuke walking up the street. I ducked behind the nearest barrel, and watched as he walked by.

_Odd. He's never out on his birthday. Not even this early... I wonder,_ my curiousity had always been my weakness, so I used a transformation jutsu to look like a random stranger with brown eyes and blonde hair.

I walked behind him for a good ten blocks, when he walked into a crystal shop. _Why is he going in there?_ I wondered, following him as if the store had caught my own eye. I walked in and acted like I was shopping around, and came close to Sasuke. He didn't really do anything, so I just got annoyed and left again.

* * *

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_There's a magical feeling-so right!_

_It will steal your heart tonight!_

************************************************************************

I knew Aurora had followed me from the ramen shop, I just ignored her to make it seem like I didn't notice. Once she left, I resumed glancing at the crystal statues. There were all kinds, but I just couldn't spy one that would suit Aurora.

I glanced at the ones on the walls, when one caught my eyes. It... was perfect.

The base was made of a green gem of some sort, and the actual statue was a winged horse with a winged tiger beside it, both seeming to stare into one's soul.

"Excuse me," I called over a woman who was working there. "But how much is that statue of the winged horse and tiger?"

She walked over. "This one?" she took it down. "Roughly nine hundred yen. The base is of pure emerald and the animals' eyes are made of topazes and sapphires."

"I'll take it."

* * *

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze,_

_Weaves its spell upon your heart._

I kicked a rock in the street as ten o'clock rolled around. I needed to vent, and Naruto was smart enough to stay away from me. Sakura was shopping for Sasuke, so she was also unavailable to beat the shit out of. I was in a bad mood, and I was more than willing to take on Kakashi and beat the shit out of him, but he was also nowhere to be found. And I was trying to avoid Sasuke so that option was also out of order.

"Aurora! AURORA!!!"

I spun and saw Shikamaru running to me. "What?"

He stepped back at the growl in my voice. "What's your problem?"

"I'm in a bad mood, alright?!"

"Uh-huh. I know something that can get you out of it. Come on!" he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

_Anyone ever think I may want to be left alone?_ I thought as he dragged me into Shote Tavern. "What will get me out of it?"

"Singing."

I looked at the ceiling for a moment. Music always did make me feel better, and singing always gave me a way to vent.

I smiled. "Get me onstage."

* * *

_No matter what you think, _

_It won't be too long_

_Til you're in my arms._

************************************************************************

I spent the day in my room wondering what Aurora was doing to avoid me, and my eyes fell on the box that held the statue. I wanted to give it to her face to face, but I also wanted to let her find it.

Five o'clock in the evening came around, and still no sign of Aurora. I got up and touched the box lightly with my fingertips.

_I guess she's really really pissed at me. I do kinda deserve it though. All she did was ask if I was alright, and I had to blow up in her face about delaying the mission... Why am I such a jerk to her when I love her so much? _I thought with a heavy sigh.

**_Because you don't want to make it publicly known you like her so Itachi won't find out about her and take away the most precious person in your life,_** that little voice in my head gave the exact reason. I didn't want her to be close to me. I couldn't let anyone get close to me. It was too risky. I didn't want to lose another precious person to my heart. I just couldn't bare the pain again. **_But, if you don't let her know you like her, she can easily slip through your fingers like grains of sand or raindrops. She's not gonna be there forever, and I doubt she's waiting for you to say something like that. Maybe something like you care, which the statue will prove. Then she won't hate you so much. Comprende?_**

_Comprende, _I picked up the gift and took it to Aurora's room, then walked out of the house to find her. _I need to say... I'm sorry._

I passed Shote Tavern, when a familiar voice filled my ears as it sang words to a song that I kinda thought describe my current situation.

_Baby look here at me_

_have you ever seen me this way?_

_I've been fumbling for words_

_through tears and the hurt and the pain._

_I'm gonna lay it ll out _

_on the line tonight._

_And I think that it's time_

_To tell this uphill fight good bye._

I walked in, and saw the beautiful girl with whom I lived, and was in love with, singing the song I had heard outside.

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_that just don't feel the same?_

_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_

_the way I do,_

_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._

_And if love is really forever,_

_I'm a winner at a losin' game._

_I know baby you've tried_

_To find me somewhere inside of you._

_But, you know you can't lie_

_Boy, you can't hide the truth. Oh noo_

_Sometimes two hearts _

_just can't dance to the same beat._

_So I'll pack up my things,_

_And I'll take what remains of me._

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_that just don't feel the same?_

_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_

_the way I do,_

_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._

_And if love is really forever,_

_I'm a winner at a losin' game._

I walked to a table and sat down, unaware of a pair of brown eyes that bored into my back until their owner spoke.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?"

I turned to see Shikamaru glaring dangerously at me. "Because I wanted to hear Aurora sing."

"Since when do you call her by her first name?" he growled, jaw set rather angrily.

"Since I feel guilty about being such an asshole to her."

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment more, then sat back.

I turned back to the stage to see Aurora with her head bowed as her foot tapped out the beats.

_I know that I'll never be,_

_the one that you need or love_

_Yeah, baby it's killin' me,_

_to stand here and see,_

_I'm not what you've been dreaming of..._

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_that just don't feel the same?_

_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_

_the way I do,_

_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._

_And if love is really forever,_

_I'm a winner at a losin' game._

_Oh, oh, oh, if love is really forever,_

_I'm the winner at a losin' game._

_Ooo, I'm tired of losing._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Mmmmm._

Aurora's head bowed once more, and then resumed it's proud stance as the room clapped.

* * *

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm-so right!_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight!_

My eyes scanned the room while a warm smile graced my lips, when the emerald sphere's met a pair of onyx ones. My smile faded.

I looked back at Feng, and he put on one of the songs that I knew would get my point across to Sasuke. That I didn't need his opinion or anything from him.

_Well, you filled up my head with so many lies.  
You twisted my heart till something snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try,  
But my give-a-damn's busted. _

You can crawl back home, say you were wrong;  
Stand out in the yard and cry all night long.  
Well, go ahead and water the lawn:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:  
No, sorry: nothin'.

You can say you've got issues, you can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault, after all you didn't pick 'em.  
Maybe somebody else has got time to listen:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

Well, your therapist says it was all a mistake:  
A product of the Prozac an' your co-dependent ways.  
So who's your neighbor these days?  
My give-a-damn's busted.

I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:  
No, still nothin'.

It's a desperate situation, no tellin' what you'll do.  
If I don't forgive you, you say your life is through.  
C'mon, gimme somethin' I can use:  
My give-a-damn's busted.

Well, I really wanna care.  
I wanna feel somethin'.  
Let me dig a little deeper:  
No, I'm sorry.  
Just nothin', you know.  
You've really done it this time, ha, ha.  
My give-a-damn's busted.

After that, I stepped off the stage and walked out, my mud brown hair concealing any emotions on my face as I passed Sasuke.

_Why the hell is he here?! He's supposed to moping at home!!_ I growled to myself as I passed the Ramen Shop.

"Aurora," a familiar voice said, but I couldn't place it. So I turned to see who it was.

It was Sasuke. My anger welled up again. What the hell did he want?

I was more then ready to beat the shit out of him right then and there, but I restrained. "What do you want?"

"I... I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

I blinked. "Pardon?"_ This isn't right. He doesn't apologize to anyone._

"I'm sorry for what I said on the mission yesterday. I didn't mean to say it, or to insult you in any way," he said once more with plenty of sincerity, in both his voice and face.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" I snapped. _This isn't Sasuke. Sasuke never, ever fucking apologizes, or shows any emotions what so ever._

**_Maybe he actually cares about you,_** The annoying little voice in my head said.

_Hn. Him, care about me? Maybe in the Twilight Zone. But not in reality._

_**You are so stubborn.**_

"It's me. I swear."

"Prove it."

"Hn. Ask a question that only you and I know the answer to."

I looked down as I held two fingers on my chin and thought._ What would make sure it's him? Wait, I know._

"How do you like to eat tomatoes?" I asked slowly.

"I eat them like I would an apple."

_It's him alright. I'm the only other person that knows that,_ I sighed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's complicated."

"I've got all the time in the world. Though you, probably don't."

"Why?"

"Turn around."

He did, and there stood his pack of fangirls.

"SASUKE!!"

"Ah, shit," he muttered, turning, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me down the street then yanked me into an alley.

The pack was right behind us.

"Aurora. I need you to kiss me," Sasuke said quickly, grabbing my shoulders.

"What?! Why would I want to kiss yo-"

Too late. His lips were already on mine and pressing very hard against them.

My first instinct was to hit him as his hands landed on the lower part of my back and pulled me closer to him as the pack got nearer.

"Come on. Work with me here!" he growled against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "Happy?"

"Yes," he murmured.

The girls froze and noticed that Sasuke wasn't about to end the lip lock with me anytime soon, and walked off.

But I didn't care. Sasuke's kiss was suddenly sending jolts of pleasure up and down my spine.

_So this is why I hate him so god damn much,_ I thought._ Because I love him._

* * *

I pressed my lips against his.

_Don't try then_

_You're never gonna win._

************************************************************************

My pulse quickened with every second my lips were against Aurora's, and as the girls left, I felt her lips press against mine.

_Oh no. This isn't good!!!_ I thought desperately.

_**Why? She's figured out why she hates you apparently.**_

_What? I'm confused._

_**She'll probably tell you... or slap you. Your choice. I'm betting on the slap.**_

_I'm **glad** I have your **support**._

I pulled away from her, and glanced at the pack of fangirls as they walked off. "Whew. That went well."

Aurora stood there looking at me, and her eyes told me she was fighting several instincts. My heart stopped as I opened my mouth and said, "It was nothing. The kiss means nothing. I swear. It was just to get them to leave me be."

Her hand collided with my face before she turned and stomped off.

_I did it again. I pissed her off._

_**Probably because she wanted the kiss to mean SOMETHING!!!!**_

_WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!!!_

I growled and walked after her, feeling really guilty about using her to get the fangirls to leave me alone. I felt like an idiot. In fact, I felt like **Narut****o**. "I'm such an idiot."

I kicked three rocks at the exact same time, and one happened to hit Kakashi-sensi in the back of the head.

"OW!" he spun and realized that it was me who had done it. He also noticed that I was upset. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I growled. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kakashi sighed. "Nice try. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing's wrong! Will you just leave me alone?!"

"No. Because I worry about you. What's wrong?" I was silent, and stomped passed him. His eyes softened. "Does it have something to do with a certain pissed off brunette?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"I passed her. She's on her way back to the compound. I think you should go talk to her."

"I already tried. All I got was a slap across the face," I snapped at him. "It doesn't matter how I feel, because she hates my guts enough that I feel like loving her is a total mistake."

Kakashi was the only one who knew about my being in love Aurora. And of course, he found it amusing and a little redundant.

"Let me guess. You apologized for yesterday, and the result was her figuring you were someone else, then she asked a question only you know, you answered, and then you got chased by your fangirls, and you kissed Aurora, then said that it meant nothing, thus earning you a slap across the face and a retreat of the girl's dark brown hair made you realize you that you are as big an idiot as Naruto, and thus the rock in the back of my head?" the silver haired jonin said with an amused expression.

"I hate it when you know me that well," I muttered.

"Yeah well, it also doesn't help that I pretty much raised your sorry ass," Kakashi sighed.

"I know."

"Go talk to her. It might work better this time. And happy birthday," Kakashi said with a cheesy expression on what part of his face you could see.

"**Thanks**."

I walked into the house, and was surprised to see Aurora standing there with the statue in her hands.

_She's probably gonna hit me with it,_ I thought in defeat.

"Why did you buy me this?"

I looked up from taking my shoes off. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "Because I wanted to."

"But it's **your** birthday today. Not mine," she whispered. "Mine isn't for five more months."

"I wanted to show you how sorry I was."

"I didn't get you anything though..."

"I don't need anything-" my words were cut off when Aurora put her lips gently on mine and gave me a sweet kiss.

Then she pulled away. "Sorry for being such a bitch."

"You're forgiven. Just one question," I said with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Why are you so God damned pig headed?"

She smirked, then stepped forward again. "Because I'm God damned good at it. Happy Birthday by the way."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you."

* * *

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_There's a magical feeling-so right!_

_It will steal your heart tonight!_

Aurora smiled as Sasuke leaned forward and stole another kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It may have been Sasuke's birthday, but it was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

_Under a lover's sky,_

_I'm gonna be with you,_

_And no one's gonna be around._

_If you think that you won't fall,_

_Well, just wait until,_

_Til the sun goes down!_

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_There's a magical feeling-so right!_

_It will steal your heart tonight!_

_You can try to resist,_

_try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_No, you can't fight it,_

_It's gonna get to your heart._

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze,_

_Weaves its spell upon your heart._

_No matter what you think, _

_It won't be too long_

_Til you're in my arms._

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm-so right!_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight!_

_You can try to resist,_

_try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_No, you can't fight it,_

_It's gonna get to your heart._

_Don't try then_

_You're never gonna win._

_Underneath the starlight-Starlight!_

_There's a magical feeling-so right!_

_It will steal your heart tonight!_

_You can try to resist,_

_try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_No, you can't fight it,_

_You can try to resist,_

_try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know you can't fight the moonlight!_

_No, you can't fight it,_

_It's gonna get to your heart._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!**_

The End!!

* * *

**TAA-DAA!! I hope you like! I have to go get ready for Drivers Ed, but I guess you can read my stuff for a few hours and give some reviews? PLEASE? *ultimate puppy eyes*. Pretty please?**

**Rayen signing off!**


End file.
